Lets Go to The Mall!
by Randomness-at-its-finest
Summary: It been 2 years since the invasion and Nightwing has decided to give the team a day off so they decided to go to the mall. Rated M for language


_The Team was on a day off so they decide to go to the Mall!_

* * *

Megan and Conner has been together for 7 years. Conner has already proposed to her. They both bought an apartment in Metropolis with the help of Bruce Wayne. Their lives were back to being simple, not that many missions and lots of alone time.

'_**Appartment B03, Metropolis, Monday January 21 2019, 9:41am**_'

Conner and Megan were making out on the couch. Megan was only wearing a bra and panties while Conner was wearing his boxers. Both were so focused on kissing, they didn't hear Conner's iPhone ringing.

"_Buzz...Buzz_"

It was Wally. Wally was getting married next month with Artemis who was 3 months Pregnant.

Back to Megan and Conner, Conner got taller through the years and eventually grew a very short beard. Megan on the other hand, had long hair but a different hairstyle, her hair was always pulled back in a pony tail but she looked very young.

"_Tring_!"

There was a message from Wally, 'Dude, we're coming over with the old team. We're going to the mall to catch up on our lives!' Heh, that was bad news for Conner and Megan.

The worst part is, is that the door wasn't locked so they could come in any second.

Conner was still half naked kissing his fiancé on the couch moaning loudly.

Then the door suddenly opened and Wally pranced in smiling.

"Hey Con-Con! we're He-" he was cut off when he saw the view of a half naked superman and martian.

"Oh My God! What are you guys doing here?!" Megan yelled. She stood up and took a large pillow and covered her body. Conner on the other hand was standing there with red flushed cheeks.

"We texted you guys, duh..." Replied Wally, he was just standing there with a smirk on his face. "We're going to the mall."

Artemis saw her smirking soon-to-be husband and elbowed him on the stomach.

"Ow!" Moaned the Speedster

The others were just staring blankly, Dick's mouth dropped and Zee's cheeks flushed red.

"Uhh... You guys better take a short shower or we're leaving you behind" Giggled Khaldur.

"We'll be right on that..." Replied the Man of Steel.

Conner swept Megan off her feet and into his arms and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Are they seriously going to take a shower together?!" Yelled Raquel in surprise.

"I guess so..." Said Dick.

'Ten minutes later'

Conner came out of the bathroom with a grin on his face and Megan's cheeks were red. She had been nervous showering with him since she had to... You know what.

Megan morphed her clothes into skinny jeans, a tank top with an unbuttoned blouse.

Conner changed into jeans, sneakers and a long-sleeved shirt that exposed the top of his chest.

They both walked out of their room and looked at their old team. They were all wearing street clothes, Wally was dumb as usual and wore a flash tee-shirt.

"Wally, wearing your logo isn't really smart." Megan said.

"Hey! I said that too!" yelled Dick happily.

"WHAT?! It's just a shirt, jeez guys." Replied Wally.

"C'mon guys! We need to go!" Shouted Dick.

'_**Metropolis Mall, Monday January 21 2019, 11:39am**_'

The team walked all the way from the supermarket to the food court, they were all hungry like hell.

"Let's Vote, KFC, McDonald's or T.G.I Fridays" Said Wally.

They all agreed on T.G.I Fridays except Wally who wanted McDonald's.

Wally was pouting while everyone laughed.

They walked up to the lady with menus in front of T.G.I Fridays, she looked stupid. She was wearing a red tee-shirt, a skirt and a stupid hat.

"Table for eight please." Conner said.

The lady looked at he's chest and grinned.

"Okay hunky, right this way..." She said acting like a bitch.

Megan's face was red and held on to Conner's arm tight.

"You seem jealous..." Conner teased.

She pretended she didn't hear that. They walked up to a large round table with eight menus on them.

"Come on guys get comfy!" Yelled Artemis

They all sat around the table sitting next to their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Ah! Comfy already!" Conner said holding his arm up to the back of his head.

"May I have your orders?" The lady asked.

Megan held a menu and said, "I'll have the chicken wings, what about you Conner?" Megan asked.

"I'll have the T.G.I.F cheeseburger." Replied Conner.

Honestly the woman didn't look attractive, she looked like a fat prostitute

"That all hunky?" She said like a slut.

Artemis looked angry but Megan looked like she was planning to kill the lady. Artemis couldn't take it...

"Ok lady, you listen and you listen good the hunky dude is getting married with that woman. SO STOP HITTING ON HIM YOU BITCH!" Artemis finally said while pointing at Megan.

Wally looked surprised with a grin on his face. While Artemis looked like she was about to blow up.

"Wow, babe you have such a short temper..." He giggled.

Megan looked scared and said, "Artemis just leave her..."

"Leave her?! She was hitting on your Fiancé!" Artemis Yelled

"Artemis..." Megan said angrily through a telepathic link.

The lady just looked at the ladies like a diva.

Conner usually enjoyed being the center of attention but this was getting awkward for him.

"Three more cheese burgers for the guys two mushroom soups and one seafood plate." Dick said while putting down his menu.

"And yes that's all" Artemis told her. "God, she's annoying..."

The woman stormed off angrily.

Megan didn't care about the woman anymore, she just cuddled with Conner while he kissed her forehead.

"Now that she's gone, how are you and Conner?" Zatanna asked.

Megan pulled away from Conner and said, "we're fine, we're getting married in 3 months."

"Are you pregnant?" Raquel asked with a grin.

"What?! No!?" She replied. "He uses condoms!"

"Megan rolls my condoms on me" Conner said with a smile.

All Megan could do was blush and put her hair behind her ear.

"Ooooh! Meg and Con Con aren't Virgins anymore!" Giggled Wally

Conner looked at the speedy and said, "Say that one more time and I'll shove a fork up your-" Conner was cut off when another employee was holding four plates of burgers on his tray.

"Here you are!" Said the Male employee. "Please don't mind our new employee, she can be a real motherfucker sometimes."

Artemis laughed. "True that!"

The man put the four burgers on the table and walked of.

"haha! I like that man!" Laughed Khaldur.

Zatanna had a peeing sensation so she stood up.

"I need to go let my magic out!" Yelled Zatanna as she ran for the toilet.

The old team was silent for a short moment until Wally grinned and said, "So megs, how does it feel to have Conner big cock in your vag-" Wally was interrupted.

"**WALLACE IF YOU DARE FINNISH THAT SENTENCE I SWEAR I WILL BRAIN BLAST YOUR ASS OFF!**" Megan yelled

"Nice way of keeping a low profile Babe," Conner giggled

Megan was getting really annoyed so she pouted and looked away. Zatanna on the other hand was walking back watching the team smirk except Megan.

"Let me guess Wally said something annoying" She said

"Yeah I asked how it felt to have Conner's big co-" he was interrupted when Zatanna whispered a small spell to wrap Wally's mouth with a ribbon.

"That should keep it there, good thing he can breath through his nose." She giggled.

The annoying woman came with the other orders.

"Here you go! Bye hunky!" She said.

"Seriously stop calling me that!" Conner started to get annoyed.

"I swear I'm going to stuff an explosive arrow down her throat." Artemis smirked.

So they all ate like animals, Megan was feeding Conner chicken while he fed her vegetables he didn't like. After all that they went ice skating at the rink at the heart of the mall.

"Wally! Skate with your ass plucking out!" Conner laughed.

"Wow! Look at Megan!" Dick, Wally and Khaldur said while watching Megan skate beautifully in circles.

Conner skated after her and when he caught her he yelled, "Mine!" To Dick, Khaldur and Wally.

Artemis skated after Wally threatening to stuff his underwear with ice.

"babe! Please don't!" Wally screamed, honestly, he sounded like a girl.

After all that, they walked around the mall until they found a small ice cream café.

"One banana split, two rocky road and bubble gum duet, two choco mints and one Rainbow Mix." Dick ordered

The eight then sat down on the chairs.

"Hey Dick! Your so good at bossing people around!" Wally said.

"Shut it West!" Said Dick

After all the drama and waiting, the guy from the cash register gave them their orders.

What was funny was watching drop the rocky road on his You Know What area and scream. After all the romance around Conner and Megan, they finally argued on who gets the last piece of banana.

After everything that happened the team decided to go home.

_FIN_

* * *

**A/N:**Heh, I was bored in the afternoon so i wrote this! hope you like it! and if you don't like then... Don't like it!


End file.
